


Cloth

by yellowbound



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbound/pseuds/yellowbound
Summary: Cara gets frozen in carbonite and Din gets her out.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 80





	Cloth

Din took off his helmet, and then the rest of his armor. He then got out a heated blanket and some dry cloth.

Up until this point he had avoided looking at the person frozen in carbonite on his ship, but his preparations were done. He turned to look at her.

Cara. The best way to thaw someone was in a medical facility, in case anything went wrong, but Din didn’t think she would appreciate that, so he’d do it himself, on his own ship. He remembered how she had covered him, protecting him from the stormtrooper’s fire even though he was wearing Beskar and also dying. He could do this for her.

He had left the little one with the Armorer, he would be fine.

He pressed the series of buttons that would release the freeze and then stepped back, watching as the silver faded from Cara’s face. She was soon gasping for air, and he caught her as she fell forward, slowly lowering her to the ground, holding her close. She was shaking and trying to talk.

“You’re on my ship, you’re safe,” he reassured her, wrapping her in the blanket, trying to calm her jerky movements. “Your sight will return in a few hours, it’s normal not to see.”

Cara’s forehead was resting against his neck, one hand clenching and unclenching against his shirt.

“What- happened to-”

“The Ugnaught who did this to you? He’s frozen in carbonite.” Cara had never seen it coming. She couldn’t have, she wouldn’t have gotten caught.

“What,” Cara paused to wet her lips, “did he want?”

“He was trying to buy his freedom from a warlord. Thought if he brought a bounty hunter back to the guild they would help him.”

“I’m not- a bounty hunter.”

“He didn’t know that, he just knew Nevarro was a bounty hunter hive and that you had come from here.”

“Mmmmm.” Din didn’t know if that was a complaint or just an acknowledgement. He picked up a cloth and began wiping the excess liquid from her hair and face.

Her hand clenched in his shirt so hard she almost ripped it. “You’re not wearing your helmet.”

“You can’t see.”

Cara huffed but she relaxed her hand. “The little one?”

“With the Armorer.” Din maybe didn’t have the best sense when it came to picking who watched the child, but he was far more interested in ‘wouldn’t harm/would protect’ than ‘technically knew how to take care of’.

Cara raised her head up, moving her grip to his shoulder. She kept her eyes pointing down, as though she didn’t want to violate his oath even though she was blind. Din could tell she was trying out her muscles, now that she wasn’t shaking so much, and he relaxed his hold. “You know he’s going to come back with a bunch of little tools that he’s going to bang everywhere, right?”

Din started to groan but it quickly turned into a laugh. Cara tried out a smile. Din lowered his forehead to hers.

“Any luck?” she asked. He knew she was asking about the child.

He gently moved his head back and forth against her’s, indicating no. Sighing, he said, “Having everything be a mess is great when you’re a bounty hunter and the chaos allows you to both blend in and find work, but not so great when you’d just like to find an intact archive.”

Cara smiled again. She slid her hand from his shoulder to his forearm. Din knew she was trying to regain control of her movements and was relieved she was no longer shaking so much. “It’s hard being a dad.” Until that moment, Din didn’t know she could speak so softly.

“I don’t mind.”

Cara rearranged herself so her back was to Din, letting him drape his arms around her, their legs entwined on the floor. “It’s too bad Moth Gideon is still looking for him, because otherwise you could make a flag with his little face on it and fly it around the galaxy with the words ‘What species is this?’ written on it.”

He had thought many times about how much easier things would be without Moff Gideon still being alive. It’s a shame he didn’t die in the TIE fighter crash. “That would probably be more successful than what I am currently doing.”

Cara rested a hand on his arm, caressing it with her thumb. “What are you going to do with the Ugnaught?”

Din paused before answering. He didn’t know how she was going to take this. “I was thinking of looking into that warlord of his.”

He couldn’t see her face but he still knew what expression she wore. “What?”

She had gone very still. “He’s basically still an Imperial slave. The warlord won’t let him go even though the Empire is gone. He can’t just run, a bounty hunter would be sent after him. Besides-”

“Maybe you’ll find something. Or someone.”

“Exactly.”

Cara relaxed again. “Thank you for coming to help me.”

Din smiled, even though she couldn’t see it. “You’re welcome.”

*

Later, when the little womp rat was banging his tiny new hammer arrhythmically against the cockpit control panel, Cara called out “I told you!” from below, and all Din could do was smile as he put some cloth between the child and the metal so the banging made less noise.


End file.
